The invention relates to a solar module and a method of manufacturing the same.
As described in Patent Document 1, in a solar module, solar cells are sealed by a encapsulant. This prevents ingress of moisture into the solar cells, and consequently improves the moisture resistance of the solar module.
PRIOR ART DOCUMENT PATENT DOCUMENT 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-171400